Viva el orgullo, dicen
by hellovick
Summary: En una caminata para hacer las compras del día, en la cual Gil se ve obligado a llevar a Alice consigo, se crea un momento de ánimos para aclarar las cosas. Ya no comparten odio. Es... ¿Amistad?


El lazo de odio que conecta a dos personas puede ser un simple mal entendido a veces. Conocer a alguien a fondo y comprender sus motivos para actuar aclara las aguas turbias del día a día y puede incluso, remplazar la enemistad por su contraria.

Claro, el orgullo es un componente firme de por medio, aunque no necesariamente dominante en su totalidad.

La relación entre Gil y Alice había mejorado notablemente ante sucesos anteriores y la convivencia se había tornado más cálida. Cada uno tuvo sus motivos y convicciones; cada uno reaccionaba tanto de forma distinta como igual. Al final, terminaron por ser más parecidos de lo que ellos mismos creían.

Ese día en especial ambos se encontraban discutiendo. Realmente no era una discusión tan seria y grave como antes, sino más bien una tontera. El rubio, el tercero en el grupo suspiraba entretenido. No había de que preocuparse. Se levanto de su asiento, para ir a su cuarto por otro libro gracias al cual entretenerse. No era como si las escenas de esos dos ya no lo entretuvieran, realmente.

En tanto, ambos Alice y Gil se habían quedado en silencio. Se quedaban sin argumento de discusión. El mayor suspiro y revolvió sus cabellos negros. –Debo buscar los ingredientes para la cena- Dijo.

La chica se cruzo de brazos y lo miro por unos segundos, mientras él se colocaba su sombrero y abrigo.

El capto la mirada de Alice; sabía lo que ella tenía tramado. –Iré solo- Aclaro. No quería lidiar con caprichos, sería mejor ir por su cuenta. Volvería del pueblo más rápido de esa forma. Ciertamente no tenía muchas intenciones de dejar al par conformado por la coneja y Oz a solas, ya que cualquier desastre podría ocurrir. Pero de nuevo, no creía tardar mucho.

-Voy contigo, cabeza de algas- Insistió ella, ahora recalcando lo que pensaba haber dejado en claro con su mirada antes.

-No, no lo harás.- Dijo, y así, tomo el picaporte de la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de salir, fue tomado de su único brazo por la muchacha. Lo empujo con fuerza, y gano unos cuantos gritos de parte de Gil. -¡Qué diablos, coneja! ¡Suéltame!-

-¡Voy contigo!- Repitió sin soltarle. En serio, lograba ser tan insistente. De todas maneras, no lograría vencer tan rápido al Raven.

-¡Te dije que no, estúpida coneja!- Repitió con su furia inofensiva. Movía el brazo de arriba a abajo, aun sin lograr librarse de la chica.

En eso, el rubio volvió a aparecer en escena. Sonrió divertido, una situación común y al mismo tiempo una oportunidad única. Era el momento perfecto para mandar a esos dos a arreglar sus diferencias. –Me parece bien que vayan juntos- Dijo luego de mirarlos por otros segundos más.

-Oz…- Lo miro su sirviente. Sostuvo la mirada de su amo, sin lograr que el cambiara de opinión. Suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Lo ves, cabeza de algas? Iré contigo- Sonreía triunfante como siempre.

-¡¿Por qué debo ir con la coneja?! ¡Puedo ir solo!- Discutía como niño pequeño, mirando a Oz por una señal de que Alice no tenia que acompañarlo en la labor de las compras.

-Gil, ¿Acaso me estas desobedeciendo?- Continuaba divertido el rubio, teniendo sabido que Gil entendería el mensaje.

Raven suspiro. Si, definitivamente debía ir con la chica de cabello largo. Eso, o ser cruelmente atacado por cualquier gato que pasara al alcance de Oz. Bajo la cabeza rendido y abrió la puerta de una vez. –Vámonos- Dijo a regaña dientes, saliendo primero a toda prisa posible.

El joven de ojos esmeraldas le sonrió a Alice y le despidió con su mano. Ella salió luego y cerró la puerta tras de sí, ciertamente emocionada. Una vez solo, Oz rio. Se sentó en el mismo lugar de antes, y comenzó la lectura.

Sería interesante, ¿Verdad?

Alice corrió. El hombre de sombrero ya se había adelantado notablemente. -¡Espérame!- Le grito, alcanzándolo.

-¡Pues no te quedes atrás coneja, apresúrate!- Contesto en voz alta, pero sin voltear su cabeza para mirarle. Este detalle dejo un puchero aparecer en la cara de la chica. En verdad era orgulloso, tanto o más que ella.

No hablaban. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus pasos. Se miraban de reojo de a momentos; había una liviana tensión presente.

Ella miraba sus propios pies al caminar, parecía entretenida. –Oye…- Comenzó de la nada, llamando por supuesto, la atención de Gil. Este la miro de reojo, esperando sus palabras. La chica solo se quedo en silencio luego, perdida en sus pensamientos y tal vez analizando su próxima parte del dialogo que comenzaría. El hombre suspiro; la coneja no decía nada y lo dejo extrañado. Finalmente pasaron otros cortos momentos y ella continuo. -¿Sigues odiándome, cabeza de algas?- Dijo en un tono calmado, muy diferente a su personalidad habitual. Lo sorprendió, causo que la mirara.

-¿Qué…?- Articulo, fuera de lugar. Parpadeo. -¿Qué tramas, coneja? ¿Por qué preguntas algo así de repente?- Y es que eso simplemente no encajaba. Además, no tenía en claro que responder.

-¿Acaso los gatos te comieron la lengua?- Cuestiono Alice, enarcando una ceja. –Solo debes responder.- Siguió, mirándolo mientras avanzaba. –No creo que sea tan difícil, cabeza de algas.-

El solo se le quedo mirando mientras la caminata continuaba. Dentro de todo lo predecible que esa coneja negra era, había algo en ella que no dejaba de sorprender. Desvió la mirada de ella al camino por el que iban y siguió sin contestar.

Alice por su lado, le continuaba observando con detalle. Que molesto, que él no contestara a su simple pregunta. Con un "si" o un "no" bastaba. No es como si para ella fuera difícil responder esa pregunta si le fuese dirigida. Su relación era distinta de cómo lo fue al principio. Tenía una rivalidad con ese hombre, que tal vez persistía aun en menos consistencia, pero las situaciones que les fueron obligados a pasar habían dejado por comprendidas cada actitud. Ella deseaba lo mismo que el, proteger a la misma persona.

Ella aun esperaba una respuesta de Gil, pero opto por esperar. Estaban ya cercanos al pueblo de todas formas.

El silencio les siguió haciendo compañía mientras se acercaban más y mas al centro del pueblo; un aroma a comida apareció. Claro que la castaña lo percibió, se le había hecho agua a la boca. El aroma a carne rostizada lleno sus pulmones, abriendo su apetito y dejándole en claro a Raven que no tendría otra más que comprarle carne para el camino de vuelta.

Fueron de tienda en tienda; cada vendedor tenía algo que aportar a la lista de compras del muchacho Gil. De verduras a la tan preciada carne de la pequeña Alice. La mencionada lograba asustar a los vendedores y al mismo tiempo hacerles brillar los ojos. La chica era ya conocida en la zona por su actitud pero también por su gran apetito, el cual significaba buenas ganancias para los bolsillos de los vendedores. Mientras, una brisa que había comenzado minutos atrás era ahora un viento más fuerte.

-Parece que se aproxima una tormenta.- Comento el último vendedor al cual visitaban. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse, independientemente de lo temprano que era.

Gil suspiro, ahora debería lidiar con el mal clima. Bueno, realmente no podía quejarse; una vez que le dio a la coneja lo que quería, ella no era una gran molestia.

Apresurado ya, tomo la ultima bolsa de las manos del hombre y le pagó. Hizo una seña a Alice son su mano para que esta se apurara también, y retomaron el camino a casa.

Bien, ya tenía todo. Solo faltaba llegar a la mansión y comenzar a cocinar, en la bien aportada cocina de ese lugar. Bueno, pensaba que estaría en paz hasta entonces, pero la pregunta que Alice le había hecho rato atrás comenzó a picarle en la mente.

¿Le odiaba aun? ¿Seguía deseando que ella muriera? Claro que no. Negó con su cabeza ante el pensamiento. Tenía sus peleas con ella, más que nada inofensivas, pero ya se había acostumbrado a su compañía. Nunca lo admitiría o lo diría a otros, pero a decir verdad, había entendido que esa chica glotona y arrogante no era una amenaza e, incluso, si era comprensible ante los demás. Solo que prefería mostrar una faceta de arrogancia antes de demostrar su atención por los sentimientos o motivos de la gente. Sí, eso sería lo más razonable. Asintió con la cabeza al pensar en ello.

Estaba bien, se había acostumbrado a ella. Si, afirmo con su cabeza una vez más.

-¿Qué demonios haces, cabeza de algas?- Escucho a la joven junto a él cuestionarle. Oh, claro. No se dio cuenta, pero en realidad movía su cabeza como idiota ante cada pensamiento que lo atravesaba.

Se sonrojo avergonzado por sus acciones y desvió rápido su mirar. –No… nada coneja, sigue caminando- Y luego suspiro con pesadez. Realmente, que cosa… simplemente se había hecho ver como un idiota, y peor aún, por la mismísima Alice.

Un fastidio…

El silencio pareció reinar por segunda vez en el retorno al hogar. Y de nuevo, las miradas de reojo tomaban su lugar de a cortos lapsos de tiempo. Es dicho que el silencio dice más que mil palabras…

Sus pasos descoordinados daban algo leve en que entretenerse. Viva el orgullo, dicen.

Pero quedaba claro para ambos, ¿Verdad? La amistad se había establecido entre ellos con el paso del tiempo. No era necesario aclararlo.

-No te odio, coneja.- Comento de la nada, esperando haber sido oído de una sola vez. Ella lo observo de reojo, guardando aun el silencio que de su lado no había desaparecido. Logro incomodar al muchacho y sobresaltarlo.

Aunque sería muy obvio adivinar lo que ella diría después.

-¡Ha! ¡Lo sabia!- Dijo, colocándose rápidamente en frente de él y frenando la andanza. Expreso una sonrisa triunfante y orgullosa.

-¡¿Q-Que estás haciendo?! ¡Muévete!- Exclamo. Que gracia, ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho eso.

-¡Sabia que habías dejado de odiarme, cabeza de algas!- Comento, ampliando su sonrisa. Ciertamente estaba emocionada por ello y aun con su orgullo, no le molestaba demostrarlo.

-¡Cállate, coneja!- Dijo mientras desviaba su mirar de ella. Ahora se había sonrojado un poco por la actitud de ella y el alboroto que causaba en medio del camino. Aun pasaba gente por allí, quienes fijaban directamente sus ojos en ellos.

-No te apenes, alga. ¡Puedes decir que me quieres!- Solto con total confianza de lo que decía y con brillo en sus ojos violetas.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!- Dijo, cubriéndose con su orgullo de nuevo.

-¡Como quieras!- Finalizo la joven, y luego se dio vuelta para seguir por el camino a casa. Gil pestañeo un par de veces y suspiro. Que problemática. Se había quedado pensando en el momento.

Miro adelante, esa coneja orgullosa ya se había adelantado. Dio unos pasos apurados. -¡Espérame!- Le ordeno al alcanzarla.

-¡Pues no te quedes atrás cabeza de algas, apresúrate!- Contesto en voz alta, pero sin voltear su cabeza para mirarlo. Este detalle dejo una mueca de disgusto en la cara de Gil. En verdad era orgullosa, tanto o más que el. _En verdad era orgulloso, tanto o más que ella._

De nuevo se guiaron por la opción de no decir nada. Ya habían debatido lo suficiente. Se acercaban ya a la mansión, y Gil decidió abrir la boca de nuevo antes de llegar.

-Escúchame, coneja…- Empezó, ganando el mirar de la otra. –No tengo pensado repetirlo, ¿Escuchaste?- Se detuvo en el camino, haciendo que Alice lo imitara e hiciera lo mismo. Una vez dicho, su mente podría fijarse en otras cosas. –No hemos tenido oportunidades para aclarar las cosas, estúpida coneja- Hablaba en un tono serio, como explicando una profunda situación. Para él era complicado claro, porque en realidad era algo simple y básico como una amistad que antes no era. –Lo que haya pasado antes, eso no importa- Suspiro. Era increíble, al fin tenía un momento coherente de conversación con esa muchacha.

-Eso quiere decir…- Dijo ella, colocando las bolsas que ella portaba en el suelo. Llevo sus manos a sus caderas y sonrió ampliamente con arrogancia. -… ¡Que tú y yo somos amigos!-

Raven se quedo mirándola, parpadeando un par de veces.

-¡Vamos, cabeza de algas, dilo!- Le insistió ella, entonando emoción. No le daba preocupación en lo más mínimo, ¿Verdad?

Sí, eso era. Suspiro una vez más, cerrando sus ojos. Los abrió luego, suavizando su mirada. –Sí, coneja… lo somos.-

-¡Oye!- Exclamo ella. Le arrebato las dos bolsas que él llevaba en su único brazo, y dio unos pasos atrás para alejarse de él.

-¡¿Qué te sucede ahora?! ¡Dame eso!- Le dijo, amagando a alcanzarla. Se detuvo, sin embargo. Ella había dejado sus bolsas a los pies de él, en el suelo, y Gil casi las pateaba.

-¡Debes decirlo!- Le ordeno. Esperaba algo, y debía aclararlo.

Ah, claro. –Tch… de acuerdo, coneja. Acércate- Le dijo en el mismo tono demandante que ella. Alice le hizo caso milagrosamente, y camino hasta él. Gil suspiro otra vez, como antes, y palmo la cabeza de ella afectuosamente. –Somos amigos…- Le dijo, en un tono tranquilo.

La muchacha cerró sus ojos al ser su cabeza acariciada como a una niña y demostró una gran sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. –Muy bien, cabeza de algas. Ya estamos por llegar- Dijo sin dejar de sonar arrogante como ella sola, y continúo caminando.

-¡Oye!- Exclamo él. Lo estaba dejando atrás. -¡Devuélveme las bolsas!-

-Puedes tomar esas que están en el suelo.- Le contesto ella sin mirarle, aun avanzando en sus pasos. El hombre joven volvió a suspirar y acomodo su sombrero. Tomo las bolsas mencionadas y se adelanto con la coneja Alice.

En algún momento, una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de él.

Oz estaba a la mitad de un buen libro cuando la puerta fue abierta. Levanto su mirada y sonrió; allí estaban ambos, Alice y Gil. Ninguno de los dos parecía haber discutido, y eso puso divertido al rubio. -¿Cómo les ha ido?- Pregunto él, alegre.

Gil colgó su sombrero y abrigo negros, y lo miro. –La coneja se ha comportado- Tomo las bolsas que había dejado sobre un mueble momentos luego de entrar –Llevare esto a la cocina- Le comento al final, y camino al lugar mencionado.

Oz siguió sonriendo, y volteo a mirar a la joven -¿Tu qué dices, Alice?-

Ella lo miro, y se sentó en algún lugar en frente de él. Se cruzo de piernas y brazos y esbozo desinterés. –Me ha comprado carne- Dijo solamente, mostrando una sonrisa al pensar en su preciada comida.

El chico devolvió sus ojos al libro sin borrar su sonrisa. Lo sabía, habían hecho las paces de seguro. Conocía el ambiente fingido que ellos traían. Rió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Le cuestiono Alice, alzando una ceja.

-Nada, nada, Alice- Le contesto amablemente. A él solo le daba gracia saber que ninguno de esos dos admitiría su afecto.

Viva el orgullo, dicen.


End file.
